Un soir d'hiver
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Tentative de dray/sirius... m'enfin, pour le résumé ça serait : draco se fait chasser de chez lui par son père et se retrouve sur un banc dans un parc en pleine tempête de neige... et un chien noir arrive. *svp dites-moi si le chapter 3 s'affiche!!*
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Un soir d'hiver

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : romance, peut-être lime, slash (et yoann t'es mieux de pas venir me relancer parce que je suis particulièrement énervée contre toi!!!)

Mot de l'auteur :

Vi je sais, je suis fatiguante avec mes fics à un seul chapitre, mais en lisant la bio de Sophie Black j'ai eu le goût de lui faire plaisir en écrivant cette fic… en espérant que vous l'aimerez!! Et je remercie Gab qui m'a aidé à trouver une idée!!

Un soir d'hiver

Il marchait difficilement le long de la route menant au village le plus proche. Le froid de l'hiver le glaçait jusqu'aux os et les lourds flocons qui tombaient l'empêchait de bien voir la route.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, était forcé de marcher dans une rue moldue, avec sur le dos qu'une unique cape pour le protéger du vent impitoyable.

Ce n'était pas dans ses plans de ce soir-là, mais Lucius --il n'était plus capable de l'appeler "père", avait été loin. Trop loin. Draco était pourtant obéissant, mais jamais il n'avait voulu devenir Mangemort, et cela son ignoble père le savait. Draco ne se plierait jamais aux ordres de Voldemort. Cela pouvait paraître très étrange, mais il était du coté des "bons", même s'il donnait des difficultés à Potter, sa tête de turc préférée.

Bref, après un affrontement verbal assez pénible, Lucius s'énerva, le gifla et lui cria de quitter le manoir, et pour toujours. À la grande surprise de l'homme, son fils lui jeta un regard plein de haine et sortit de la pièce après avoir embrassé sa mère. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, Narcissa adorait son fils, le protègeant beaucoup des fureurs de son père. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes quand il partit, mais elle avait bien trop peur de son mari pour esquisser le moindre geste.

"-Bon débarras!" avait lancé Lucius Malefoy quand Draco passa l'énorme porte en chêne du salon.

Ces paroles ne cessaient de se répéter dans l'esprit de Draco. Sur le moment, il fut trop en colère pour penser à apporter quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant il regrettait. Avec sa cape et sa robe de sorcier comme unique protection contre le froid, il grelottait, claquant des dents. 

Il approchait d'un village (moldu sans doute), car la lumière des phares de ce qu'ils appellaient "voitures" transperçait le lourd rideau de neige. Ses pieds tentèrent de faire quelques pas de plus, mais il tomba soudainement, ses jambes le trahissant. Il avait mal, si mal! Ce n'était pas que le froid, mais aussi le sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager de cette situation merdique! C'était si frustrant. 

Draco attendit quelques secondes, le temps de souffler un peu, puis se releva péniblement. Il atteignit enfin ce qui semblait être un parc, et il se laissa tomber sur un banc sous les yeux étonnés des autres passants, regardant son habillement qui sortait du commun. Puis, la nuit arriva et le parc se vida, le laissant seul…réellement seul cette fois.

"-Merde…" marmonna-t-il. "Je fais quoi maintenant?"

Bien sûr il ne savait pas qu'il était peu à peu en train d'entrer en hypothermie (puisque c'était une maladie de moldus), mais il se rendait compte que son corps était de moins en moins chaud. Une petite larme tenta de couler le long de sa joue mais il l'effaça rageusement avec le revers de sa main. Chassé de sa maison par ses proches, obligé d'être complètement indépendant… son esprit de jeune homme de 17 ans avait bien de la difficulté à assimiler tout cela.

Le lampadaire placé en arrière du banc lui permettait au moins de rester dans la lumière, de ne pas être seul dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Draco promena son regard autour de lui. Le blanc total. Sauf peut-être… cette forme noire… comme un animal… fatigué, il ne bougeait plus. Que ce soit un ours ou une chose de cette sorte, il s'en foutait, tant qu'on le laissait en paix… mais la silhouette approchait, et il put voir enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme chien noir. Aussitôt, il pensa à cette légende, celle du sinistros, mais il n'avait pas peur, au contraire. L'animal ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, ni même le blesser.

Draco, hésitant un peu au début, finit par lever la main vers le chien qui était à peine à cinquante centimètres de lui. L'animal lui lécha doucement la paume, la réchauffant. Puis il sauta sur le banc en le faisant craquer sous son poids. Bizarrement, Draco faisait confiance au venu. Sorti d'on ne savait où, le chien lui faisait de la compagnie.

Il flatta la douce fourrure trempée par la neige.

"-Toi aussi, tu es seul…? On t'a abandonné?"

Le chien fit un mouvement de tête qui ressemblait à un non, mais il ne semblait pas non plus appartenir à quelqu'un, sinon il aurait eu un collier dans le cou. Et puis, on ne laissait pas son animal domestique se promener comme ça, dans une tempête de neige aussi violente… la bête vint se placer contre lui, plaquant son corps chaud contre celui congelé de Draco. Le visage du blond était devenu gris, terne. Sa courte chevelure blonde avait été dérangée par le vent, et quelques mèches venaient se promener devant ses yeux. Sa robe était pleine de neige, sa cape également. 

Lentement, mais sûrement, les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Son désespoir était trop… présent en lui pour ne pas laisser laisser ses larmes couler. L'énorme chien poussa un gémissement plaintif et lui lécha le visage, vaine tentative pour le réconforter. 

Cela marcha, mais à moitié, car Draco serra ses bras autour du cou de la bête et s'y colla en sanglotant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter tant il avait mal. Il se passa plusieurs minutes où le jeune homme pleura, seul bruit dans le silence de la nuit. Puis, il se passa une chose totalement invraisemblable.

La douce fourrure du chien se remplaca par des vêtements un peu rugueux au contact de la peau, et les deux pattes avant se transformèrent en bras qui vinrent serrer fort Draco.

"-Que…?" il leva son regard.

Un homme le tenait dans ses bras. Un visage plutôt carré, avec deux yeux bleus qui reflétaient une tristesse immense. Il n'était pas rasé, et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient aux épaules. Draco pensa qu'il l'avait déjà vu sans se rappeller exactement où. Mais pour le moment, cet homme le serrait fortement contre sa poitrine.

"-Je suis désolé Draco, de te faire peur comme cela."

"-Vous connaissez mon nom??!"

"-Je crains que ton ennemi juré ne soit mon filleul…" 

Draco pensa à se dégager à ses paroles, mais il n'en fut pas capable, trop bien dans cette étreinte consolatrice. Au contraire, il se blottit encore plus contre le corps chaud de Sirius Black, cet homme recherché de tous. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'animagus ne se manifeste.

"-Draco… cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas? D'être seul au monde…" draco ne répondit pas, aquiescant de la tête. "je sais."

"-Je… comprends ce que vous ressentez maintenant. Soyez sans crainte, je ne dirai pas votre secret."

Sirius poussa un léger rire.

"-Je n'en doute pas mon cher, car je ne crois pas que tu aurais avantage à dire que le fameux meurtrier Sirius Black t'a réconforté alors que tu pleurais tout seul sur un banc… d'ailleurs, veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?"

En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait tout de suite refusé. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet individu, qu'il savait innocent (N/A : on me demande pas comment, merci…). Il lui raconta tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Cela fut très éprouvant pour Draco de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Lors de la fin du récit, il eut la surprise de se retrouver les lèvres collées à celle de Sirius. Ce dernier se dégagea aussitôt.

"-Oh!! Je suis désolé!!! Tu avais l'air si.. vulnérable que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!!" rougissant, il balbutia toutes sortes d'excuses.

"-Ce n'est rien… même que…"

Sans réfléchir Draco plaça ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse. Il lui semblait que c'était un peu déplacé comme action, mais il avait envie de ses baisers, de cette douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant dans sa courte vie. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Mais le moment de bonheur de Draco fut de courte durée car bientôt des voix s'élevèrent, et il crut reconnaître les voix du professeur McGonagall, de Severus Rogue et d'Albus Dumbledore s'élever dans le vent de la tempête. Ils le cherchaient. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Rapidement il donna un dernier baiser à Sirius et lui souffla "merci" à l'oreille juste avant que l'homme ne redevienne un chien, et se tourna vers trois silhouettes qui avancaient difficilement dans la tempête.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, voyant un énorme chien noir se sauver dans la nuit, et souria…

Puis, les trois adultes le trouvèrent enfin, et son cauchemard (qui avait viré en rêve fabuleux, il devait l'avouer) se termina alors qu'ils disparaissaient pour Poudlard…

- * - F I N - * -

Mot de l'auteur :

Même s'il s'agit d'un chapitre unique, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… j'ai tenté que ce ne soit pas trop invraisemblable, mais bon… j'ai encore des progrès à faire ^^;;!


	2. Un aprèsmidi de printemps

Titre : Un soir d'hiver

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : romance, slash, **avec la collaboration de Wilaen!!**

Mot de l'auteur :

Eh oui… encore une fic avec une suite… lol ! Sans blagues, je ne crois pas que ça va être une énorme suite mais un chapitre ou deux maximum… et plus si je sens l'inspiration venir. Pour l'instant, je continue celle-ci et la suite de Why Are You So Cruel va venir très bientôt ! Et aussi, un petit mot d'explications pour le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de jouer sur les saisons… en tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Reviews :

Melusine : je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit très réaliste, mais au moins c'est écrit ^__^ ! Merci pour ce charmant review !

Suppu : voilà la suite ^_____^ ! merci !

Miss Maraudeuse : merci pour tes compliments (je vais rougir là !)!

Sailor Digitale : c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'il y a une suite! Pour Yoann, la réaction des gens m'a beaucoup étonnée à vrai dire. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'on me dise que j'avais réagi trop brusquement, que j'avais exagéré dans ma réponse… au contraire! Ce qui est bien dans le monde du slash, c'est que tout le monde se tient les coudes et c'est formidable!

Molianne : j'ai en même le temps :D et voici la suite!! Merci!

Sophie Black : coucou :D!!! Je dois avouer que cette fic est un peu un cadeau pour toi et je suis contente que tu apprécies )! 

Myamora Malfoy : comme je veux que mon Dray-chou aie le plus de douceur possible ( :D!!!) voici la suite!

Un après-midi de printemps

Il faisait plutôt chaud ce jour-ci quand Draco sortit de son cours de potions. Comme d'habitude, Rogue avait été partial, pour les Serpentards bien entendu. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne partageait l'alégresse générale de ses compagnons : il avait encore l'esprit ailleurs. Crabbes et Goyle l'avaient laissé seul. Ils trouvaient extrêmement agaçant que leur " chef " soit toujours dans les nuages. Eh oui, ils savaient réfléchir !

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est sur quoi Draco rêvassait. 

Il ne cessait de reproduire l'événement de cet hiver, celui qui lui mettait le rouge aux joues. En pleine tempête de neige, il avait fait une rencontre plutôt… agréable. Et pour les deux. Oui, car il avait embrassé Sirius Black alors qu'il était seul sur un banc dans un parc moldu. Son premier baiser… il avait adoré. 

Mais le professeur McGonagall, le directeur Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue avaient tout gâché. Ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions, mais… il aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps. 

La tête que ferait Potter s'il savait ! !

N'empêche qu'à présent, il était content que le soleil soit aussi fort. Ses os se réchaufferaient peut-être… il avait toujours le sentiment que son corps était froid depuis que Black s'était éloigné de lui, avant de reprendre sa forme d'animagus.

Pour le moment, il regardait distraitement les amoncellements de neige non-fondue dans la cour en marchant vers son dortoir. Puis, il fit la rencontre d'une personne qui ne voulait pas nécessairement voir. Ou plutôt, il lui rentra dedans, produisant un bruit sourd.

" -Ouch!! Ça te prend souvent de foncer dans les gens Malefoy??? " s'exclama Harry.

" -Tiens, ta clique ne t'a pas suivi, Potter? Ça m'étonne, les imbéciles ont toujours tendance à se regrouper ! "

" -Retires ça tout de suite!! "

Bizarrement, Draco n'eut pas le goût de répliquer. Il se leva, reprit ses livres et repartit en murmurant un bref " ouais c'est ça… " qui décontenança Harry. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son ennemi juré partait sans lancer de piques méchantes à son égard. Il ramassa à son tour ses livres et se dépêcha à rentrer dans son dortoir : ce soir il avait à faire car il aurait de la visite… qu'il espérait depuis longtemps

Il monta discrètement l'escalier qui menait à Poudlard. Personne ne le soupconnerait, mais sait-on jamais… il avait hâte de le revoir. De les revoir. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

" -Chocolat à la menthe. " dit-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du passage. Celle-ci se tassa rapidement et il put grimper les marches.

" -Je vous attendais, Patmol… "

" -Dumbledore. " le chien inclina respectueusement la tête. " vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas? "

" - pour rendre visite à votre neveu bien sûr! Mais si je ne me trompe pas, il y a bien quelqu'un que vous souhaitez revoir de nouveau, hum? "

Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme humaine, l'air choqué.

" -Oh ne faites pas ces grands yeux! Mon vieux regard a bien su pourtant vous apercevoir à travers ce lourd rideau de neige! Une menthe? " lui proposa-t-il, menthe que Sirius refusa avec politesse.

" -Et… ça ne vous dérange pas? "

" -Rendez-le heureux, c'est tout ce que je vous demande Sirius. "

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais un sourire jouait sur les lèvres. Il se retransforma en chien et sortit parcourir les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore. Il était si… heureux… c'en était euphorisant. Heureusement, c'était pendant les cours, il n'aurait qu'à aller attendre dans un coin sombre proche du cours de son filleuil.

Draco sortit de son cours en maugréant contre la vieille folle de Trelawney. Elle avait eu la charmante idée de faire un cours en double avec ces foutus Gryffondors. La prédiction qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait troublé, au point que les autres Serpentards ne l'avaient plus reconnu. " _Vous retrouverez quelqu'un… qui est cher à vos yeux… HO POTTER, VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR!!!! Je le vois très clairement!! _" Il shoota dans le mur de pierre, fit un 'aie' sonore et partit en grognant. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée!

Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement. La silhouette qui venait de passer… c'était lui ! Sans se préoccuper du regard des autres, il s'élança et ne réussit à rejoindre le jeune homme que dans un coin de la cour où l'herbe restait assez fraiche dû à la saison. Il vit le sorcier s'arrêter, le regard fixé au sol, le visage triste. Cela lui fit mal de le voir aussi malheureux, et il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui à toute vitesse et de lui sauter dessus, le renversant par la même occasion.

" -QUE…?? "

Mais Draco se tut bien vite quand il s'aperçut que c'était Patmol… ou plutôt Sirius Black. Une larme insolente vint au bord de son œil et coula lentement le long de sa joue, larme que le chien effaca d'un coup de langue. Puisqu'ils étaient dans un coin isolé, Sirius prit le risque de se transformer en humain pour se retrouver avec un adolescent le serrant contre lui, sanglotant.

" -Sirius… j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… "

Ce dernier le serra affectueusement contre lui, passant sa main dans son dos pour le consoler. Il donna un léger baiser dans le cou de Draco. S'il avait su que le jeune homme était si malheureux, il serait venu bien plus vite!

" -chhhhht… ça va Draco, ok ? Je suis là. "

Et sans plus attendre, assis sur le sol humide, Draco en califourchon sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa tendrement, longuement. Tout d'abord, un frisson parcourut son échine, réclamant d'avantage qu'un simple baiser. Lorsque ça devint plus passionné, une chaleur inexplicable le gagna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pourtant, il avait eu nombre de baisers dans sa vie et même plus… des baisers sans amour. Des relations sans tendresse. Uniquement pour " ça ". 

Mais peut-être cela allait changer… ? L'idée d'aimer un adolescent ne le dérangeait pas du tout, surtout pas pendant ce moment magique. Étendus sur le gazon mouillé, ils s'embrassaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ils ne s'interrompaient que pour prendre quelques goulées d'air.

Leurs mains se promenaient, leurs corps en voulaient plus. Des gémissements franchissaient leurs lèvres. Il émanait de Draco une odeur légèrement épicée et cela rendait Sirius fou. Mais soudain, leur étreinte fut stoppée par un cri dans leur direction. " Encore ce Potter " pensa Draco, frustré. Sirius, paniquant légèrement, donna un dernier baiser passionné à Draco.

" -Je reviendrai te voir… je t'aime, tu sais… "

Draco ne répondit pas mais le grand sourire qu'il arborait parlait de lui-même. Sirius s'éloigna rapidement, se transformant en Patmol. Le blond put le voir licher amicalement la joue d'Harry. Mais il sut que le cœur de Sirius Black serait à lui. Pour toujours.

~ * ~ F I N ~ * ~

Mot de l'auteur :

Je viens de terminer ce chapitre à une heure 39 du matin… je suis fatiguée… dites-moi que je me suis pas plantée…


	3. une nuit d'été

Titre : Un soir d'hiver

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : toujours romance

Mot de l'auteur :

Ok guys c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre!! 

Reviews : 

Mystick : contente! J'ai toujours peur que mes chapitres ne plaisent pas (car moi je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes chapitres…) alors quand on me dit que c'était bon je suis happy :D!

Siriette : héhé moi aussi j'adore les slash! En fait j'ai été surprise que sur ff.net le terme pour les relations homosexuelles masculines c'était slash… moi j'étais habituée à "yaoi"… mais je me suis habituée (heureusement!).

Sophie Black : en fait il cherchait juste Sirius.. j'ai tenté de le faire passer un peu pour "l'ignorant" de service, mais je vais changer cela dans les autres chapitres. Mah puisque tout le monde le demande je crois qu'ils vont faire leur coming-out… ;)!

Sailor digitale : je crois que tu vas être contente ;)! Moi aussi ze trouve que c'est cute!

Padmacho : je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à faire l'effet voulu! Merci de ton review ;)!

Magli, miss maraudeuse, myamora malfoy, LI, Cajedi : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews j'espère que la suite vous plaira!!

Jedi Cathy : moi aussi j'adore les siri/dray! En fait j'adore tous les couples inhabituels.. par exemple je vais adorer un harry/severus mais détester un harry/hermione… donc je suggère à tous de sortir de l'ordinaire et d'oser!! :D!!!

Une nuit d'été

Il faisait à présent une chaleur insupportable. Les élèves, à leur dernière semaine de cours, devaient trimballer avec eux une bouteille d'eau moldue pour éviter la déshydratation pendant les cours qui étaient soudainement devenus *très* long. Les professeurs aussi souffraient de la chaleur de ce mois de juin et Trelawney s'était résolue à aérer un peu plus sa classe au grand soulagement d'Harry qui étouffait toujours dans le local.

Cette journée-là, il se prélassait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor, un gros chien noir aplati à ses cotés. Il s'agissait en fait de Sirius Black, ancien maraudeur, parrain d'Harry et accessoirement faux meurtrier. Il avait obtenu la permission de Dumbledore de rester à Poudlard avec son filleuil, tant qu'il restait en animagus. Severus Rogue n'avait pas été enchanté mais le jeune sorcier s'en foutait. 

Il se fichait pas mal de tout les désagréments qu'il pouvait avoir, tant que Black était avec lui… Black, son parrain, son deuxième père.

La seule chose qui l'avait troublé, voire même bouleversé était les regards emplis de passion que ce sale serpentard –donc Draco, lançait dans sa direction lorsqu'il marchait dans les corridors, Sirius trottant à ses cotés. 'ho non Seigneur' pria Harry, 'faites que Malefoy tête de fouine ne soit pas amoureux de moi!' À cette idée, un frisson de dégout lui parcourut le corps. 'beurk!'

La plupart du temps il se contentait de lui lancer un regard méprisant que Draco ignorait toujours. Le serpentard avait changé…. Positivement ou négativement, il n'en savait trop rien. Pour tout dire, il ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement.

"-Draco, Draco, pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas?!"

"-Pansy, je t'écoute pas parce que ce que tu dis est vraiment trop stupide, et je mâche mes mots!"

"-…. Je comprends pas Draco… tu mâches tes mots??"

Draco soupira longuement. Cette fille était vraiment une plaie! Oui, elle avait un corps superbe et oui, elle s'intéressait à lui mais il la détestait, et ça se comprenait! Au début, il s'était amusé à flirter avec elle (grave erreur) mais maintenant… maintenant son cœur était à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien entendu cet abruti de Potter n'était pas au courant de leurs échanges. Ces rencontres discrètes tard la nuit, alors que même Rusard dort… cela ressemblait un peu à des rencontres d'adolescents dans les placards à balais moldus. Loin de le dégouter, il trouvait la situation très… enfin.

Leurs rencontres étaient surtout ponctués de baisers brûlants et de passion lorsque leurs corps se touchaient. Jamais ils n'avaient dépassé *le* pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder, vu l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux.

Draco était à ce point de ses réflexions quand un balais aussi grand qu'un crayon de plomb HB vola jusqu'à lui, un petit rouleau de parchemin suspendu à ce dernier par deux cordelettes. Il fut stupéfié : il n'avait jamais vu ce type de courrier, mais il appréciait. Le blond attrapa le petit balais et courut dans son dortoir pour échapper à cette sangsue de Pansy.

Un court message était écrit sur le morceau de papier avec de belles lettres gothiques. Draco le lit rapidement, puis ensuite, éberlué, le relut jusqu'à ce que l'idée fasse son chemin dans son cerveau. Puis, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il regarda sa montre.

23h moins cinq. En se dépêchant et en étant discret, il pourrait arriver à temps.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il courut vers une forêt nouvellement placée juste à coté d'un petit étang. Après la première grosse roche en forme de… vif d'or?, Draco put apercevoir la lueur de quelques bougies, ainsi qu'une silhouette d'homme installé sur une grande couverture. Ses yeux brillèrent de joie alors que, s'installant par terre, il enlaça l'homme et l'embrassa coquinement sur le nez, passant ses mains dans la longue chevelure ébène.

"-Coucou mon amour… je suis content que tu sois venu."

"-Si je m'étais attendu à être invité à un pique-nique à 11h du soir… "

"-Mon idée ne te plait pas?" la moue triste de Sirius attendrit Draco qui le rassura tout de suite.

"-Le seul problème est que… je ne sais pas du tout que faire à ce truc moldu…"

"-Ha? Pourtant c'est très simple. Viens, je te montrerai!"

Un peu hésitant mais faisant confiance à son petit ami, le blond vint s'installer contre Sirius qui lui s'était accoté contre un amoncellement de coussins. Le corps de l'animagus était chaud, il se sentait bien.

"-Bien voilàààà!! Ensuite tu attrapes un morceau de pomme, oui juste là, et tu le croques.C'est-y pas amusant??" il ria légèrement.

Un silence se fit pendant lequel les deux amoureux observaient le ciel. Il était constellé d'étoile et la lune éclairait l'étang d'une lumière blafarde. Quelques petites fées brillantes voletaient ici-là à la surface de l'eau, rajoutant à l'atmosphère magique du moment. 

Sirius noua sa main avec celle de Draco et posa sa tête sur celle du blond. Il soupira.

"-Tu sais Drak, je suis vraiment bien ici… avec toi…" il ferma les yeux.

"-… Moi aussi, je me sens… je ne sais pas. Je t'aime tellement"souffla-t-il.

"-Tu crois que… que ce n'est qu'un jeu? Que ce n'est pas réel? Peut-être même un rêve, un rêve éternel…"

"-Je ne crois pas… un cauchemard ne peut virer en rêve… et c'est un cauchemard que je vivais pendant la tempête de neige…tu m'as réveillé et réconforté…"

Un autre silence suivit.

"-Quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'un jeu…"commença-t-il.

Lentement, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Non comme d'habitude, avec passion, mais un baiser qu'il espérait assez explicite. Il voulait lui montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments, il voulait que tout ce qu'il ressentait, Sirius le sente également. Ce n'était pas trop demander… n'est-ce pas? 

D'être aimé… de lui..

Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, Sirius secoua la tête.

"-Non… ce n'est pas un jeu… loin de là…"

"-Pas pour moi en tout cas…et si ce serait le cas, je jouerais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que je perdes."

"-Tu ne perdras pas… nous serons tous les deux gagnants…"

Une larme perla. Non pas une larme émue par ce beau discours, mais une petite larme de soulagement… soulagement que pour une fois, il était aimé et non méprisé. C'était si bon…

Sirius effaca la goutte d'eau et étendit Draco sur la grande couverture, se placant par-dessus, goutant à la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres, tandis que sa main se promenait sous la robe de sorcier…

-* - * - F I N * - * -

Mot de l'auteur : hin hin hin je suis chienne et j'assume, je n'écris pas maintenant le coming-out… mais c'est sûr qu'il va en avoir un, chuis pas pour rater ça!! Pour le reste, je laisse votre imagination (débordante j'en suis sûre) faire le reste…


	4. Un aurore d'automne

Titre : Un soir d'hiver

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : toujours romance, le fameux coming-out!! Un peu POV de Sirius aussi.

Mot de l'auteur :

Le dernier chapitre… j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Sûrement qu'après l'avoir mis en ligne, je vais continuer 'ce petit quelque chose' et 'when it's time to cry'. Bonne lecture!

Reviews :

****

Molianne : héhé merci beaucoup!! Bien sûr qu'ils sont cutes ensemble… :p!!

****

Myamora Malfoy : hin hin hin je suis chienne :p!!

****

Sailor digitale : viiiiii c'est un super couple!! Dommage qu'il n'y aie pas plus de dray/sirius en français…

****

Jedi Cathy : moui la réaction de Harry.. bah on sait déjà qu'il sera pas content ^^!!

****

Suppu : mais je vous oublie pas… ^^ j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot à l'école… bon, ok, je l'ai écrit pendant mon cours de maths/sciences physiques/ éthique, mah bon lol!

(mon dieu, on est loin des 15 reviews par chapitre de 'why are you so cruel' ^^;;;!!)

Un aurore d'automne

Cela faisait maintenant depuis cette nuit au clair de lune qu'ils se voyaient en cachette quand il faisait noir, malgré le froid qui commençait à s'installer, alors que les feuilles d'arbres rougissaient. Sirius n'était pas mécontent de ce changement de saison. Il avait toujours préféré l'automne à cause des multiples odeurs qui venaient titiller son nez fin.

Et puis, c'était tellement agréable quand le vent venait jouer dans ses cheveux longs! Il était si content… enfin, il avait une vie depuis Azkaban. Bon, il n'était toujours pas innocenté, mais au moins il avait Draco… d'ailleurs ce dernier lui avait promis de l'amener au bal costumé d'Halloween. Il disait qu'il trouverait bien un costume qui le cacherait suffisamment à la vue de tous… Sirius avait alors souri et l'embrassa.

Mais là, il attendait sagement Draco, étendu du coté de l'estomac sur le bord d'une fontaine de marbre inutilisée, au fond de la nouvelle forêt (celle dans laquelle ils avaient pique-niqués). Sa tête appuyée sur ses pattes, il leva soudainement le regard mais soupira de soulagement quand il vit que c'était le blond. Le pauvre, à cause de son ignoble père, Draco avait passé tout l'été à Poudlard, côtoyant Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de ces maudits Dursley. Mais ça, c'était comprenable…

"-Sirius?"

L'animagus leva la truffe et aperçut le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, le regard fuyant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent et il sauta du rebord de la fontaine, se transformant en homme dans le même mouvement. Il alla serrer le blond dans ses bras.

"-Draco, ça ne va pas?"

"-Hm… Dumbledore a encore reçu des menaces de mon père…"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était un jeu auquel s'amusait fort bien Lucius Malefoy. Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Albus, réclamant le retour de son fils. Bien sûr, le directeur de l'école refusait toujours, mais chaque fois le cœur de Draco se serrait de peur, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Il fallait avouer que toute cette pression rendait Draco nerveux, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Sirius. Après un instant, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le rebord de la vieille fontaine, pour discuter, ou pour tout simplement rester proche l'un de l'autre.

"-Au fait Sirius… j'ai eu une idée pour le bal."

"-Ah oui? Quoi?"

"-Tu pourrais te déguiser en la Grande Faucheuse… enveloppé de noir, avec un masque sur le visage, personne ne va te reconnaître. Et puis je suis sûr que tu aimerais foutre une peur bleue à tout le monde!!"

"-Moi??" il vit le regard que le blond y lançait et capitula. "bon, j'avoue… mais Harry ne risque pas de se rendre compte de notre… relation?"

Draco ne répondit rien sur le moment, à un tel point que Sirius commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe en disant cela. Mais le jeune sorcier planta son regard acier dans les prunelles brunes de l'animagus, d'un air totalement sérieux.

"-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas un jeu?"

"-Oui, bien sûr! Mais en quoi…"

"-Si ce n'est pas que du plaisir pour toi, alors montre-le moi. Montrons-leur à tous."

"-Quoi…?"

"-Tu as honte? Honte d'aimer un adolescent? Moi je n'éprouve aucune gêne à aimer un adulte qui pourrait être mon père."

"-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer Draco… seulement, je ne suis pas innocenté, et de plus Harry ne me le pardonnerait jamais!"

"-Harry… je ne veux pas perdre mon unique amour, ma seule source de bonheur juste à cause de lui…"

"-Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas!!"

Il vit l'expression de douleur de son jeune amant et son cœur se serra. C'était si important pour lui? Dans un sens, il le comprenait… il n'avait jamais été du genre à se cacher en ce qui concernait l'amour. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir s'afficher avec Draco en public!

"-C'est réellement ce que tu veux, Draco?"

"-Oui."

"-Alors tu l'auras. Je peux pas te refuser ça, tout de même!!"

Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez, puis sur les lèvres.

"-Merci… et en passant, pour ton innocence, je suis sûr que Dumbledore peut faire quelque chose pour ça…"

Ils continuèrent à se bécoter jusqu'à ce que le soleil vint éclairer la forêt de sa douche chaleur d'automne…

Harry entra en compagnie de Ginny dans l'énorme Grande Salle reconvertie en salle de bal pour cette occasion spéciale. Effectivement, ce soir, c'était Halloween, fête des sorciers. Des citrouilles découpées en rictus flottaient un peu partout, et les fantômes se promenaient ici et là, effrayant les plus jeunes. Des chandelles noires et oranges ornaient de magnifiques montages de pommes rassemblées dans des paniers de bois, eux-même déposés sur un lit de feuilles mortes rouges.

'splendide' pensa-t-il. À ses cotés, Ginny avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lui donnant encore plus de charme. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe noire, avec des dentelles sur le rebord du décolleté. Les bretelles de sa robe étaient torsadées avec une mini chauve-souris accrochée dessus. Ses cheveux rouges étaient remontés et tenaient grâce à une fine tige de bois, parfaite pour cette soirée.

Il fouilla du regard la salle, mais ne vit pas ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, Ron avait surmonté sa peur et demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec un baiser brûlant.

Plus loin, entre la table des professeurs et celle de Gryffondor, il vit Draco Malefoy habillé d'une sorte de.. toge noire, et il tenait dans sa main une sorte de sceptre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient, pour une fois, coiffés sans gel et il se surprit à penser que le Serpentard était assez… séduisant, comme ça. Son ennemi semblait nerveux, et regardait partout.

Harry décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et invita Ginny à danser une valse, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée?

Draco se tenait là, vêtu de son costume d'Halloween, qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, le seyait très bien. Mais pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'animagus qui devait arriver. Il vit Potter qui le regardait avec un air méfiant. Cela le rendit nerveux. Puis, il aperçut une grande silhouette enveloppée d'un grand manteau noir.

"-Pfouh! Plus dur qu'on ne le pensait, hein? Tu es prêt Sirius?"

Ce dernier dit oui de la tête et les deux commencèrent à marcher.

Le masque tomba, créant un petit "cling" en atterrissant sur le sol de la salle de bal. Le déguisement était parti, laissant la place à la vérité.

C'était la stupeur générale dans l'assemblée. Tous les regards étaient portés sur eux, intensifiés par la lueur des chandelles. Le silence régnait, et même l'orchestre s'était tu, scrutant avec attention la scène qui les avait interrompu.

Sirius fixait avec appréhension le visage de Harry, qui restait fermement fermé, le regard vert brillant ne reflétant aucune émotion. L'homme déglutit, mais se força à garder les yeux sur son filleuil. Harry devra l'accepter, car il ne renonçerait pas à Draco, même si le brun ne lui reparlerait plus jamais.

Il n'abandonnerait plus jamais personne.

Son bras se resserra autour de la taille du jeune Draco qui tremblait d'appréhension.

"-… c'est donc cela. C'est ça que tu me cachais tout ce temps."

"-Harry…"

"-Non. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. JE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR!!!!"

L'éclat de rage du jeune homme avait surpris tout le monde, et Draco eut un frisson de peur. Sa réaction était justifiée… pourtant il avait cru à un miracle. Peut-être…

"-Je suis désolé, Harry… mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser. De toute façon j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de lui, Harry… j'ai besoin de ses lèvres fines, de son sourire, de ses yeux pétillants.."

"-Arrête, tu me dégoutes!"

"-Je te dégoute?! Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi! J'aurais tant voulu que tu comprennes, filleuil… que tu te rendes compte que c'est comme ça."

"-Alors là tu m'étonnes! Comment tu veux que j'accepte… ça?"

Mais Sirius ne répondit rien. Il lui lança un regard peiné et entraina Draco vers la sortie, tandis que Dumbledore tentait de convaincre toute l'assistance que l'animagus n'était pas un meurtrier sanguinaire.

Une fois dans le corridor, les deux amants s'étreignirent.

"-Au moins, nous aurons essayé…"

"-Oui… je te remercie Sirius."

"-Ce n'était rien… je suis désolé de cette réaction."

Le jeune lui fit un sourire triste et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, d'un pas égal, alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. À ce moment, rien n'aurait pu les atteindre, à part ce cri, qu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien lança.

"-Sirius… Draco! Attendez!"

"-Hermione? Que veux-tu?"

"-Ce jeune imbécile à de quoi à vous dire. Et croyez-moi, ça vaut la peine de l'entendre." et d'un mouvement brusque, elle poussa Harry, rouge de colère, devant eux. "Allez Harry."

"-Mione!! Bon… heum… je… je suis désolé… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela… et hum…. Ça m'a fait peur… j'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner pour Malefoy."

"-Voyons… je ne te laisserai pas! Mais je ne peux pas le laisser pour toi, tu comprends cela?"

"-…Oui. Ce sera dur, mais j'y arriverai."

Sirius lâcha Draco et alla étreindre Harry, comme s'il fut son propre fils.

Puis il alla serrer Draco comme amant, comme amour. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire tant plaisir… et il était sincère.

Plusieurs jours plus, tard, Dumbledore vint annoncer à Patmol (vu qu'il était obligé de se re-cacher) qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le ministère de lui accorder le doute du vérisatum. 

* - * FIN * - * -

Mot de l'auteur :

Bon.. hm… je suis pas sûre pour ce chapitre… dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et au pire je le réécrirai…


End file.
